Gone for good
by lum0smylife
Summary: Madge and Gale form an unexpected friendship whilst Katniss and Peeta are in the hunger games. Now that they're back, how will things be? Most importantly how will they all react to the announcement of the Quater Quell, and their district's newly chosen tributes. Will anyone volunteer this time? Or are they just going to watch their loved ones get killed? Time is ticking.
1. Chapter 1

Madge observed herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Tying her back, she heard the noise of three loud knocks hail her attention. _Gale._ Confused, Madge hurried down the stairs wondering what the boy from Seam wanted at this time of day. Prim's lesson wasn't until five, and it was just one o'clock in the afternoon. She swung on to the Newell post and came to a halt. Opening the door, Madge faced the back of Gale Hawthorne leaning against the pillar of her porch. "Hey," she frowned as Gale turned around, a smile playing on his lips. "What are you doing here? Prim doesn't come around until five."

"Is Prim the only reason I have, to be here?" Gale asked, a smirk finding its way across his face as he walked towards her. Madge rolled her eyes and sighed. She titled her head and raised her brows, as if to say _I'm not buying your crap._ "Fine," Gale sighed, resting his head back with defeat. "Prim's not coming today."

Madge stood a little taller now, her lips twitched and worry etched onto her face. "Why not?" she squeaked, her gaze plastered onto Gale's as he leaned his arm against the door frame. She needed answers. Plus, she hated it when he did that. It left no room for personal space and always made her breath hitch and her stomach clench. Dread settled in, seeping into every part of her being, as the worst entered her mind. "Did something happen to-"

"No," Gale interrupted, seeing her face drain of its colour. "Katniss is fine." He could see the relief settle back into Madge, as she rested her head against the door, sighing outwardly. "Prim's just got the flu," he reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

Madge groaned, leaning her face into her palm. She had had a cold last week, and must've passed it onto Prim when she stayed the night. "I must have given it to her," she sighed, her arms dropping limply by her side as she pouted, exhausted by the day's tasks. "I might have some antibiotics in the cupboard," she remembered, leaving Gale at the door, as she followed her trail of thought, already making her way towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you forgetting the obvious?" Gale said in a matter of fact tone, as he followed Madge's footsteps. "Mrs Everdeen has medicine herself?" He stopped short in the living room, spotting the velvet couch which was far comfier than his family's. His wavered towards the object, yearning for the luxury of sleep after a rigorous hunting session in the morning. And the Undersees couch seemed more than comfortable. A loud cacophony of cabinet doors being slammed snapped Gale out of his trance.

Madge rummaged through the cabinets, her hands hungrily clawing at its contents. She could've sworn they were here. Moving the bottles of painkillers and morphine away, she spotted the two green vials. Grabbing them, she rushed back to Gale.

"Here," she said, pushing them into his hands and folding them tightly over the vials. "You and I both know that she wouldn't use the town's medicine for her personal needs." Madge instructed, staring Gale directly in the eye. She needed him to do this. She had to look after Prim after Katniss was gone. They both had to. "This way she won't be using the town's medicine." It wasn't charity either. She truly did care for Prim.

"If that glare is anything to go by, then I wouldn't want to disappoint." Gale smirked, holding the vials tightly in his hands. His eyes wavered at the place her hands had just been on his own. Her delicate fingers gracing the likes of pianos frail against his calloused hands, used to kill to feed his family. Not that any of this mattered thought. Madge and Gale were just friends. Only friends. Barely even that. "Have you played the piano today?" Gale asked, motioning to the untouched piano, the fallboard being down.

"I was just about to but then you came along."

"How about you play now?" Gale asked, his brows raised suggestively.

"Not today, Gale." Madge warned, shoving him towards the door. "Prim needs her medicine _now_. Stay focused."

"Yes ma'am." Gale smiled playfully, as he walked out door. "By the way, Ma wanted me to tell you that you're invited to dinner."

"Really? Are you sure?" Madge frowned, fully aware of their lack of resources.

"_Yes." _Gale emphasised. "You don't want to anger my mom, Madge. You just got into her good books."

"I'm in her good books?" Madge piped up, raising her brow playfully, as Gale descended the steps of her porch.

"Don't push it Undersee," he called, a smile cracking his face. "Besides, you can stay for the Games."

"Thanks," Madge smiled, her gratitude being genuine. She was thankful the company. She truly was. It was far better than watching it at home by herself. The voices of the dead haunting her house. Every child her father had allowed to be sent to their deaths. Her best friends being two of them.

"She'll be okay, Madge." Gale reassured her, noticing the change in her demeanour. Madge smiled, nodding her head, trying to convince both of them that she would be okay. But she couldn't help but fear for her. And Peeta. They both _had _to come home.

"There's only four of them left," she whispered, trying to conceal the lump forming its way within her throat. Cato. Thresh. Katniss. Peeta. The last she had seen the girl from District 5 ate the poisonous berries. Nightlock. "Let's hope _they'll_ both be okay," Madge responded, it coming out harsher than she had intended. She knew Gale didn't like Peeta. Especially after Peeta professed his love for Katniss, who strangely responded to his feelings. She never struck me as the romantic type.

Gale nodded, blinking slowly and letting the message sink in. Sure he didn't like the guy, but he didn't want him dead either. He swung back on his feet and made his way back to the Seam. Sometimes Madge wondered how on earth they could ever have become friends. Him being from the Seam, reluctant to look past stereotypes when it comes to people from Town. And then there she was, a person from Town.

* * *

"Primrose Everdeen." A weight dropped in Madge's stomach. The voice of Effie Trinket dragging at her heartstrings. The name of this year's female tribute blaring in her ears. It couldn't be. It couldn't be Prim. Not Katniss's Prim. Not twelve year old Prim. It had to be a mistake. Her eyes frantically searched through the crowds, searching for the young blonde. Oh god. She was going to throw up. She was going to-

Madge is caught off guard as she spots Prim moving towards the stage, taking one step at a time. Her face is flushed. She doesn't even cry. She's so strong. How can a twelve year old be so strong? Her eyes fall on the untucked back of Prim's shirt. It sticking out of her shirt like a tail. She sees Prim it into the back of her skirt, just as Madge had seen Katniss do so many times at school. Her little duck.

Shrieks of resistance made their way forward, pushing against the array of peacekeepers who have rushed forward. Madge sees blurs as they hold someone back. She knows who it is before she's even heard the words.

"I volunteer!"

Katniss's words shriek, heavy in the air. Of course. Who else would care more for Prim, than her own sister?

Prim's shrieks are harsher and higher than Katniss's. They claw at Madge's heart and make her toes curl. _"I volunteer as tribute."_ Madge can feel herself waver. She can feel herself topple forward at any second. Oh god. Katniss has volunteered. Katniss is going to be a tribute. Katniss is going to be in the Games.

Madge can feel her eyes burn as they follow Katniss's footsteps. She's escorted up the stage and right into the hands of Effie Trinket. With Madge's own father standing idly by, behind them. She has to clamp her hands over her mouth to restrain herself; the shrill echoes of Prim's screams crumbling all the nerve she has left. Her eyes remain transfixed on Katniss, whose hands are trembling uncontrollably, as someone from the crowd takes Prim away. Everything else seems muffled.

Madge makes her decision then. She has to win. Katniss has to win. She has to survive. She's her friend. She doesn't even bother listening to Effie Trinket anymore, as she swirls her hand in the bowl of boy's name. Like this is some sort of lottery to be won. A mere game. Of course that's what it is to them. A mere game where the children of the less privileged shed every last piece of their morality to survive.

Madge clenches her jaw as her cold stare fixates on Effie. She knows this isn't her fault. That would be like saying it's her father's fault too. But she can't help it. Effie's the only one from the Capitol she can see right now. She's the only one she can blame at the moment. Madge watches as Effie teeters towards the mic once more.

"_Peeta Mellark."_

No.

This time Madge's knees gives way and she collapses onto the ground. Someone partially grabs hold off her as all her weight slams to the ground. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. Not Peeta. Anyone but Peeta. She wants to scream. She wants to cry. Shriek at him, not to go. She wants to drag him off the stage. But she can't. All she can do is clutch onto the arm holding her. The people around her, heave her up now. And all Madge can do is stare. Stare at the only two friends she had in the world. Torn from her grasp and into the hands of the Capitol.

They both shake the other's hand. A reluctant mannerism of respect. A vow to survive. And only one of them will come back. Or neither of them will.

The crowd start to clear as the new tributes disappear behind the doors of the Justice Building. Cold droplets of rain hail from the sky. Pouring down on the district with two less children. Madge can feel the droplets trickle down her back as she's left shivering in the cold, alone. And then it hits her. Harder than before. And she drops to her knees. Mud spreads over her white dress, the rain pounding its way against the ground, heavier. And she sobs, her hands dragging over her face as she falls onto her elbows. Sobs rake her lungs, robbing her off air.

Her heavy pants turn into short gasps, as anger replaces the fear in her eyes. A fierce ferocity burning behind her blue eyes. They were going to take them away. They were going to take them away to the Capitol. To their deaths. And she was way passed furious.

Pulling herself back together, Madge got onto her feet. Her hands clenched into fists. Her jaw clenched. Her darkening into a deathly glare. And a new kind of anger in her stride. Madge drover herself forward, passed the doors of the Justice Building.

They were gone. Her best friends were gone. The Capitol pushed them towards an earlier death. The Capitol have made them dig their own graves and the graves of others. The Capitol have taken them from her. And they _will_ pay.

* * *

**Author's note: As I said before, I ended up re-editing this chapter because the previous one I uploaded was too short and a bit rushed for my liking. Hope it doesn't bother the readers following this story, though I would advise you reread this chapter before continuing. More Gadge interactions next chapter. I'm open for criticism and reviews. Have a lovely day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the soup, Arnold!" Madge called out, wrapping her fingers tightly around the metal tin. Arnold (the household chef) had prepared chicken soup for Prim, once Madge had told him about Prim's cough. Besides, chicken soup was everyone's favourite choice for getting over the flu.

Madge closed the door behind her and stepped out into the fall weather. She sighed to herself, as she descended the steps of her porch, mentally making a list of all her evening activities. Hazelle had wanted her around seven, which meant she would have just enough time to visit the Everdeens. Tightly clad in layers of wool and cardigans, Madge Undersee was on a mission today.

The town had its usual activity. Though it was never quite as crowded or active as the Hub, Madge enjoyed the silent buzz of interactions passing amongst the people. She gave a polite nod in Mr. Manningham's direction as he left the jewellers. Her ninth grade teacher. A polite old man, with great abilities to control the class. The only problem was when he wasn't using his voice to keep them in order, he was using it to bore them to sleep. He even made the Dark Days seem boring and lifeless. For something so fictitious-filled to the brim with the Capitols lies-you would think they could add a little creativity to the curriculum.

She was shivering by the time she had reached the Everdeens house. Maybe a dress wasn't such a smart idea after all. Madge knocked on the door and awkwardly waited as she bite down her lip. The Seam was much quieter than both the Hub and the town, (well at least at this time of the day.) The electricity would stop around six (and it was now only fifteen minutes past five) and would cast a gloomy darkness over the area. She had once heard someone from school say that it was a way to keep 'the filthy' in the shadows. Unable to taint the grandeur of the town.

The thought made her shudder and recoil in disgrace. Although she didn't like to be treated any different by those in the Seam, there were some people in town who were simply vile, and justified the Seam's dislike of 'Townies.'

Mrs Everdeen swung the door, startled by Madge's appearance. "Madge!" she squeaked. Her voice increased in octaves, but remained in its soft tone. Mrs Everdeen was always a soft spoken woman. "What are you doing here?"

Madge smiled and held up the metal tin. An apologetic frown plastered on her face. "I come bearing soup," she said, her brows raised uncertainly. Mrs Everdeen smiled and let her in. "First, let me hand this to you because my fingers are burning with the heat of the soup," she said, as Mrs Everdeen took the tin from her grasp. "Secondly, I came to check up on Prim," she said, hanging her belongings on the door. "How is she?"

"She's better," Mrs Everdeen said, her lips pursed as she nodded as confirmation. "Her fever's decreased but she's still sleeping. I wanted her to rest and spend as less time watching the Games as possible," she said, lowering her voice (more so than usual) and Madge understands. Watching the Games will only make her stress more, and won't help her recover.

Madge wanted to say something to comfort her, but Mrs Everdeen has always been known to be distant. Guarded. Her eyes hollow, but not like Katniss's. Mrs Everdeen's eyes are different. They tell a different story. The light from her blue eyes long gone, before Madge even knew Katniss. She could have been beautiful once, but now she had to be strong for the one daughter she had left to guard.

"Is Prim in her room?" Madge asked, clutching onto her arm awkwardly. Mrs Everdeen nodded, causing Madge to take that as her cue to leave. Giving Mrs Everdeen a slight nod of thanks, Madge made her way into Katniss and Prim's room, the door creaking open.

The small blonde stirred in her bed as Madge walked in. Her eyes groggy as she blinked repeatedly, uncertain if the older girl was really there. Madge smiled and waved at the pale child. She walked up to Prim's side and crouched to the ground.

"Hey there, prodigy." Madge smiled, poking Prim's arm playfully. "I heard you're ill." Prim smiled slightly, the ends of her tired eyes crinkling as she shook her head. "Really?" Madge exclaimed. "Too bad because I just brought you Arnold's chicken soup."

Prim hadn't been anticipating that. Madge could see Prim think about it for a second as she bit her lip down, deep in thought. "Maybe I _am _a little sick," she croaked, with the added demonstration of a few coughs.

"Alright, alright," Madge said, waving off the coughs. "There's no need to die on me right now."

Prim smiled, triumphant, leaning back onto her bed. "Besides," Madge said, her voice softening. "Katniss needs you to be strong when she gets home."

Prim's face fell, seriousness and doubt overtaking her. "She'll come home won't she?" she whispered, her voice shaky. Madge moved closer to the blonde, enclosing her own hands around Prim's.

"Of course she'll come home," the certainty in her voice made it seem like even she didn't have any doubts. "There's no better person to come home."

"With Peeta, too?" Prim squeaked, seeking for reassurance.

"With Peeta too." Madge reassured, giving her hand a little squeeze.

* * *

By the time Madge reached the Hawthorne residence, it was half past six. Being half an hour early wasn't too keen right?

She knocked at the door and waited awkwardly, playing on the ends of her sweater.

"Hey," she looked up to see Gale standing by the door, his towering figure bearing down on her. "You made it," he chirped, a grin etched onto his face as he backed away from the door. "Come on," he called, making his way through the kitchen.

Madge hopped into the Hawthorne residence, a jump in her step. Almost immediately, she was knocked over by the force of a small figure. Its arms latched around her waist.

"Woah," Madge said, taken aback by the youngest Hawthorne's enthusiasm. "Hey Pose," she chuckled, giving the small brunette a tight squeeze back. She lifted her up into her arms and whirled Posy onto her back. "I heard you got an A on your spelling test last week." Madge piped, smiling as Posy cradled herself against her back, her little fingers clasped tightly around Madge's neck.

"Mhmm," Posy mumbled. "_And _I got a sticker from Miss Collins after."

"You got a sticker?!" Madge gasped, feigning shock. "That's _amazing_! I want a sticker too!" Posy bit down on her lip and thought about it for a moment. Gale chuckled, shaking his head as he led the two girls into the living room.

Madge smiled at Hazelle, who was sitting on the couch fiercely working on fixing a hole in the boys' trousers. Most likely Rory's since he was always scuffling about and getting into fistfights. Something which annoyed Gale to no ends.

"Maybe you can have mine." Posy mumbled reluctantly as Madge set her down on the floor. Madge laughed and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"I'm only joking Posy," she laughed, as Posy hopped off and scrambled onto her mother's lap. "Besides, you earned that sticker fair and square."

A heated blushed burned Posy's cheeks, as she tried really hard to suppress a grin from forming on her face. She simply nodded a gesture of thanks to Madge.

"Madge?!" Rory called, thundering down the stairs. He stuck his head around the door and grinned in her direction. "I thought I heard you!" The younger Hawthorne chuckled, running forward to hug her.

"Why?" Madge asked, hugging him back. "Is my heavenly voice so sweet that it heralds you all the way downstairs?" she joked, her brows raised and a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Rory wrinkled his nose and sat down by Gale's feet, leaning against the bottom of the couch.

"I don't know about _'heavenly'_," he said, wrinkling his nose. "More like nasal-y." Madge scoffed, mocking horror as she sat down opposite him, nudging his foot in retaliation. Gale propped his elbows onto the sides of the couch, with his face in his palms and looked up at the ceiling, as if he were pondering a serious matter.

"Hmmm…" Gale hummed. "I don't think nasal-y quite does it justice either." Madge gasped, feigning offense and tried to reach for a pillow, to whack them both around their heads with.

"Enough!" Hazelle demanded, her raised voice settling them all down into their places. She placed the trousers back on her lap and gave a stern look in both Gale and Rory's direction. "If you two aren't too busy hurling insults at Madge you might be kind enough to help me with dinner."

Hazelle's declaration was met with a lot of sighs and whining (mostly from Rory's part.) Gale hurled himself onto his feet, accepting his mother's words. He offered Rory his hand and lifted him off the floor.

"Off we go," he sighed, passing Posy, who was more than happy to interject her happiness with a snide 'Haha!' causing Rory to stick his tongue out at his sister. Gale shoved him hard in the shoulder and Hazelle sent him one of her death glares. Madge laughed to herself as the three Hawthorne's filed out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Gale and Madge were left on kitchen duty and everyone else cleared into the living room, preparing to watch the Games. It was the least she could do since the boys were the ones to help Hazelle prepare dinner. With a sigh, Madge dumped the last of the dishes into the sink, causing flickers of water to splash them in the process. Gale chuckled as he dragged the flicks of water off his face with the heel of his hand. Grabbing the tea towel, he threw the cloth in Madge's direction, who lurched forward, catching the cloth just in time as she arched her eyebrow at his childishness.

Gale sighed heavily and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling as if he were questioning a higher power. "Why is it that I'm always the one left with washing duty?" he whined dramatically, nudging Madge in the ribs.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, nudging him back. Gale shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn't noticed, causing Madge to splashed him with water, in retaliation. "_Maybe_, it's because of your unbreakable bond with soapy water." Madge declared, with a smirk on her lips.

Gale stood in shock, his hands outstretched, taking in the horror of the cold, freezing water dripping off of his shirt. He stared long at Madge and then at the sink. Anticipating his next move, Madge rushed forward and tried to block his hand, which only led to both of them splashing the other with even _more_ water.

With that, they were lost in a fit of laughter and shrieks, as they each tried to soak the other even more. "Stop! Stop!" Madge yelled, her voice trying to calm itself from the squeals forming in her throat. She clutched onto Gale's wrist and held it back, slightly from her face. "You're mom's going to kill us!" she whispered, water dribbling down her face, chuckling at the sight of water dribbling down Gale's lips. They both laughed in low rumbles, the childishness of the situation dying away.

Madge could feel Gale study her face as they remained in the position they were in. Soaked in water, hair plastered to their faces, a childlike gleam blazed both of their eyes. Gale turned his hand around and pulled her closer, lowering his gaze on her, their faces dangerously close. His hot breath tickled her skin and Madge raised her eyes to meet Gale's.

There was a certain kind of yearning in his eyes, which she was sure she had imagined. Yet it reeled her into his grasp. Madge could feel her face flare up as she teetered forward. She could feel him lower his face. And she that's when she took a step back. Out of his reach. Realisation smacking her in the face.

They couldn't be doing that. They weren't that kind of friends and Madge was sure Gale had feelings for Katniss.

Madge cleared her throat and spun around to face the table, her face flaring at their sudden interaction. She scratched the back of her head and glanced at Gale, whose eyes were closed and looked like he was mentally kicking himself. "We should really start to clean up," Madge announced, as she spun back around, refusing to meet Gale's gaze. The soapy water had left more of a mess than what they had started with. "Besides, you don't want to get a damp patch in the house."

Gale nodded in agreement. "Okay," he started, his gaze fixated on their surroundings, calculating their next move. "You take the cloth and wipe the table down. I'll finish washing the dishes." Madge pursed her lips and nodded. She clutched tightly onto the cloth, and moved awkwardly towards the table. It would be wiser for him to take the dishes since he was more adjusted to the cold water. Sure she hadn't flinched this time round, but she wasn't fully accustomed to it just yet.

They worked in silence as Madge scrubbed the tables and Gale whistled a tune. Vick had left a stain on the table (probably from talking with his mouth open when fighting with Rory.) Madge bit down on her lip and worked ferociously on it.

Gale's quiet whistling _did_ help them both work faster and let the awkwardness of the situation die down. Madge swayed to the tune and smiled to herself. He was whistling to the tune of the piano piece she had shown him last week. One she had been given by her mother. A hidden gem from before the Dark Days. Before the Capitol. A time where Panem was known as America or something along those lines.

"Funny how you keep on whistling to that song despite having no belief in a higher power." Madge called, a smirk playing with her lips. She let her words fall and looked over her shoulder at Gale, who had momentarily stilled.

"I think I'm allowed to like a song even if it has religious connotations," Gale explained, shrugging his shoulders as he carried on wiping the dishes. "Besides, if there were a God or a higher power of sorts, do you really think he would let all this suffering take place?"

Madge bit down on her lip, as she thought of a response. "Sometimes," she said, "suffering helps us to grow stronger and to appreciate."

"Sometimes suffering can break you down for longer than you would like," Gale interpreted, as he finished drying the last of the plates and stacked them into a pile. "Besides, I don't see how genocide and the slaughtering of children for entertainment will help us _grow_ stronger."

Point taken. Madge could see where he was coming from. He was right in his own ways as she was right in her own ways. She respected his opinions, and thought it would be rude to force her own on his. "The world is too cruel a place, and if there were a God, he/she/it would've abandoned us a long time ago."

She couldn't live like that. Hopeless. Madge gave the tables a final wipe down and evaluated his comment, as she handed the cloth back. It was very morbid, but also partially true. She didn't particularly know what had instilled her belief in God. For her, religion provided her comfort and hope. Hope for a better future, out of their living hell.

"Hey," Gale tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. "Don't worry about it, though. They're just my feelings." Madge blinked and stared long and hard into his eyes as her mind continued to process the situation. "You don't have to comply for us to be friends." Madge smiled and nodded.

She was perfectly aware of that. It was a tricky and heated subject (and not to mention, a _great_ distraction from what had just happened) where mutual respect was imperative. And Gale had her respect. "C'mon," Gale sighed as he swung his arms around Madge's shoulders. "The Games are about to start."

* * *

Cato had Peeta in a headlock. Cato had Peeta in a headlock, with Katniss's arrow aimed at him. Ready to kill.

Madge curled her legs towards her chest and rocked back and forth, as she feared for her best friends. Her heart fastened and her hands became clammy. One more step and Cato would snap Peeta's neck right off. One more step and Madge would never see her best friend again.

She dug her nails into her palms and bit down on her fist. Anything to block the howl on its way. Anything to make the next few seconds get any easier for her. Rory's hand make its way through hers and clasped tightly onto it for moral support.

And then it all happened too quickly.

The arrow. Cato's hand. His fall. The mutts. The cries. The arrow. The canon.

Madge felt hollow. She had seen much worse in the Games, but the heart curling shrieks of Cato repeated itself over and over again in her mind. She thought of his family. How they wouldn't even get his body back in one piece. Probably in tatters, clothes torn and limbs missing because of the mutts.

She looked up at Gale, who was leaned forward, his gaze transfixed on the TV. Something was wrong. She glanced back at the screen, watching the two perplexed victors glance at the sky, and waiting.

They should've been announced the winners by now.

'_Greeting to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revisions have been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"_

_No._

A weight dropped in her stomach. This has got to be a mistake. It's got to be a mistake. "They can't do that," she whispered, her voice barely audible as her body teetered to the side. They can't do that. They can't make her lose one of her best friends. They can't force one to kill the other. They can't do that to each other. They can't do that at all. They mustn't.

But they can.

And it made Madge want to scream her throat raw. She bit down on her tongue and rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself down. How could she stay calm when the Capitol just pulled a 180? Madge exhaled heavily through gritted teeth, and dragged her hand across her face. "Come on. Do something. Think of something. Anything," she thought as she nervously chewed on her lip.

She could hear Gale separate himself from Vick's clutches, behind her. Madge glanced at him as he raked his fingers through his hair and hissed through gritted teeth. "I should've known they would do something like this," he growled. She returned her gaze to the TV screen and simply stared. Her heart beat hammered against her chest. Her breath wavered as she tried to hold onto to the last fibres of strength she had left. And she stared.

She stared as Gale cursed repeatedly under his breath. She stared as Posy and Vick hid behind their mothers' sides. She stared as Katniss and Peeta held nightlock in their hands. She stared as they raised the poisonous berries to their lips. She stared as the final announcement came.

"_Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you – the tributes of District Twelve!"_

And gasped with disbelief.

Madge clasped her hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, thankful to whoever allowed this to happen. Thankful that Peeta and Katniss had used their intellect to win. Thankful that they would be coming home, safe and sound.

Madge let out a watery laugh of relief and swung her arms by her side. She looked at Gale looked completely dumbfounded. She grinned as Gale looked at her-the message slowly sinking in-and lost herself to a fit of uninhibited laughter, as grin spread across Gale's face.

Gale leapt off the couch and squeezed his hands over his face, excitement running through him.

"They won," he whispered to himself. The sudden realisation and amazement sparked in his gray eyes. He looked at Madge, his eyes still wide and repeated to himself. "THEY WON!" Gale yelled, pulling Madge up and swinging her into a hug.

Madge laughed as Gale hugged her tightly, the feeling of happiness being mutual amongst the two.

"I know!" Madge squealed, squeezing him back as she slung her arms around his neck. Her eyes flickered to the screen, as she saw the helicopter herald Katniss and Peeta up. She gave Gale another little squeeze, and whispered to herself, "I know."

They were coming home.

Her best friends were coming home.

* * *

Madge stormed into the Justice Building, her hands balled into fists, her jaw clenched and her eyes hard as steel. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were going to the games and she was _definitely_ going to see them off.

She muttered a word of thanks to the receptionist as he gave Madge her pass to wait in line. Taking her place, Madge waited and chewed vigorously on her lip. Her eyes wondered around the hall as she shuffled forward (Mrs Everdeen and Prim had just been allowed into Katniss's room.)

What was she going to say when she got in? I'm sorry your sister got reaped and you're going in her place. Here take a token as gratitude for being my friend, without really being close? Madge sighed and let her face fall into her hands, as if they would swipe her exhaustion away. This was going to be difficult, but this was going to have to count.

She had to be strong. She had to be strong so that they would be strong. Madge heaved her head up to face the two wooden door and took a sharp inhalation. Never did she think this would happen. She feared it for sure, but she never actually thought it would happen to her or someone she knew.

The doors opened and out came a screaming Prim and a hollow Mrs Everdeen. Her whole being seemed frail and on the verge of collapsing, but there was a certain strength in her clutch on Prim. Holding onto the only daughter she may have left.

'No,' Madge thought. She mustn't think like that. Katniss was going to win. But then what would happen to Peeta. She frowned and focused on the golden pin in her hand; twirling it back and forth between her fingers. She was torn between her two best friends.

Madge took one more deep breath, as the person before her left the room. Determined, with her head held high, she entered the room.

And it was big. That's for sure. Bigger than her own living room; but Katniss didn't seem to acknowledge this as she paced back and forth in the corner of the room. Madge paused in her step, knots forming in her stomach as Katniss stilled to face her. Confusion and bewilderment etched onto her face, as she stared at her unlikely visitor. She hadn't anticipated Madge's visit.

They were friends. But not exactly friends to the extent that Katniss and Gale were.

Recalling the goal of her visit, Madge strode forward, neither weepy nor evasive. She was determined. Determined to give one last piece of her to Katniss. Determined to get her aunt's pin on screen.

Madge grabbed hold of Katniss's hand and pushed the golden pin into it. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena." Madge said, folding Katniss's fingers over the pin. "One thing to remind you of home," she said, her voice firmer than she had anticipated. "Will you wear this?"

Bewilderment remained in Katniss's eyes. Probably startled by Madge's intensity and confused by her visit.

"Your pin?" Katniss asked, her brows furrowed. She wasn't used to seeing Madge like this. With fire in her eyes. Madge must've realised this, because she replaced her stare with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Her face softened and moulded back into the shy, innocent Undersee, Katniss was friends with in school.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress alright?" Madge whispered, her tone softer and voice higher than before. She leaned forward, without waiting for a response, and fixed the Mockingjay pin on Katniss's dress. "Promise me you'll wear it in the arena, Katniss?" she asked, her eyes gazing up on Katniss', silently pleading. "Promise?"

Katniss held her gaze for a moment, before nodding. "Yes," she said, gazing down at the golden pin. "Yes, I'll wear it."

Madge smiled with a nod of thanks and let her eyes hover over her best friend. This could possibly be the last time she would see her. And Madge wanted her to know that she was thankful.

Madge grabbed onto Katniss's arm and pulled her into a hug, sharing her warmth with her. Katniss tensed under her, startled by the sudden display of affection, but Madge simply gave her a little squeeze of encouragement and love, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

With a sigh, she let go and took a step back. Madge gave a small nod of recognition and farewell, before she turned her back and left the room. Her hand trembled over the handle as she shut the door behind her.

It took her a moment to catch her breath, as someone pushed past her; the sound of the doors once again opening and closing squeaked behind her. She looked up at the somewhat empty hall and thought of her next move.

Now she had to visit Peeta.

And it was going to be much harder.

* * *

The doors squeaked shut behind her, leaving Madge in a room with a sombre looking Peeta, as he stared out the window, absorbing his fate.

"Hey." Madge murmured, her voice low and soft.

Peeta turned to face her, his eyes red rimmed, and his skin was sickeningly pale. "Hey," he responded, his voice hoarse and thick. Madge could feel her heart sink at her best friend's unravelling. He had been crying before she came, and Madge could feel herself on the road to doing the same.

"I'm so sorry," she said, mentally kicking herself immediately after. _I'm so sorry_? How was that going to help him?

Peeta shook his head and bit down on his lip, trying to stop it from trembling. "There's no need to be sorry," he whispered, his voice warbling. "There's nothing you could do about it. It happens every year. This year it's just us."

Madge frowned and pursed her lips, feeling her eyes water. He was already accepting his fate. She sucked in a breath of air as she played with her fingers, trying to let the pain out, without him seeing.

Peeta let go off the window ledge and stood up to face her properly. His arms were wide open and Madge ran right into them. He knew her too well.

She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. He had to know she loved him, and that she supported him. He can't give up now. Not before it's even begun.

She broke down into a fit of tears and held him even closer. This wasn't fair. "Don't give up," she pleaded, snot and tears thickening her voice. "_Please_, don't give up."

She could feel the back of her dress dampen. "Do you know what my mum said?" Peeta whispered, his voice strained and thick. "She said, District Twelve might finally have a Victor. And she wasn't talking about me."

Madge groaned, but her grip only tightened. _Katniss_. "I'm sorry that it's her," she squeaked. She knew how Peeta felt about Katniss. It was one of the reasons why he avoided Madge in school. The embarrassment he would make of himself in front of Katniss. "But that doesn't mean you don't try to win, okay?"

Three knocks on the door caused the friends to pull apart. "Take care of yourself, okay?" Madge said, her hands placed firmly on Peeta's shoulders. "And prove your mom wrong." Peeta nodded and gave Madge a weak smile as the Peacekeepers pulled her out the room.

She stumbled back into the Justice Hall and pulled herself together. Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, Madge walked forward, away from her friends, as they walked towards their possible deaths.

Far away from home.

* * *

**Author's note: **First of all I'd like to say I'm sorry for such a late post. I know it's been a couple of months, but I was really stumped about which direction to take this story in. I hope the long length of this chapter makes up for it all. Secondly, I know this deals with some tricky subjects like belief in God etc, and I realise that everyone has their different opinions. So I just hope no is offended by Gale and Madge's conversation, but I've always viewed Madge as someone to believe in God. Thirdly, I've got exams coming up, so I won't be uploading the next chapter anytime soon. Sorry! Other than that, I hope you have a splendid day! :) x


	3. Chapter 3

Madge wakes up to the sound of slow, loud knocks, hammering against her skull like the drums of an execution. Her body aches all over, sore from moving around so much last night. Her head throbs, screaming in response to her body, which feels like it's survived a mining accident. Urgh. She always hates the morning after a Capitol party. Such a wasted night spent dancing around Capitol citizens, entertaining them with mindless conversations, and cheering on as they all watched Katniss and Peeta review their games (the latter of which, was the only part of the night she enjoyed.)

Madge checked her watch. It was one in the afternoon. How could she have overslept so much? Slipping on a cardigan, she peeked through her parent's room, checking that her mother was fast asleep. Probably sleeping off one of her headaches. It couldn't have been easy with all the noise from the party last night.

Closing the door, Madge descended the stairs, skipping a step or two as the knocks hastened with speed. The living room was a mess, but mostly empty, meaning her father was probably at the station sending the Capitol citizens home. Thank god for that.

Swinging the door open, Madge squinted as her eyes adjusted to the daylight. "Oh god, I think I'm going to puke," she groaned, swallowing down the bile travelling its way up her throat.

"Am I really that bad to see first thing in the…_afternoon_?" Gale asked, mocking offense. Madge sighed and shook her head, as she let him in.

"No, it's not you," she reassured, as she rushed towards the kitchen; vomiting in the garbage bag. Gale rose his brows, both in response to Madge and the state of her home.

"What happened here? A raccoon get in again?" Gale asked, as Madge rinsed her mouth with some water.

"Worse," she said, pouring herself a glass of water. "Capitol party."

Gale's face instantly soured, as he took a seat opposite her. "That explains all the signs of your hangover. The vomiting. Sensitivity to light. Thirst. Bad breath and bad _hair_."

Madge narrowed her eyes, as she wolfed down her water. Wiping her mouth once she had finished, she asked, "Did you come here just to insult me or did you come here to actually talk?"

Gale parted his lips as if he was going to say something, but then thought better of it. His gaze dropped, and Madge could feel his unease practically radiate off of him. She reached over to him, detangling his hands from becoming a fidgeting mess. "What? What is it? Did something happen to Katniss and Peeta?"

Gale frowned, rubbing the back of his neck, as he struggled to form words. "Something like that," he mumbled. "Look," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Madge slowly nodded and let herself be guided into his seat, as he stood up. She could feel tension form knots in her stomach, as she watched Gale pace back and forth across her kitchen. Like Katniss, Gale was difficult with words. They were either expressed all at once, or not at all. "Gale…" Madge whispered. "You're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

He stopped in his steps, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, and then turned to face her. "Madge..." he sighed, gathering her hands in his. "I'm so sorry."

Dread transformed into something else. "For what?" Madge asked, her voice doused with fear, as she predicted his next words. "Sorry for what?"

"I know we've been friends for a while. Especially after Katniss left. But she's coming back now and-"

"And now you don't want to be friends." Madge said, finishing his sentence off for him. Her words cutting him off completely. Her face fell, as he dropped her gaze, a cold exterior taking over. She was hoping this day would never come. Yet, she should've expected it.

"With Katniss coming back, I don't know. I don't know what to say. I-I just…" Gale rambles on, trying his best to justify his choice. He was never one who could explain himself properly. He sighs heavily, his guilt ridden eyes meeting her cut off exterior. "It's for the best. It just has to be done."

Madge slowly closes her eyes, absorbing his last words. _It just has to be done. _It just has to be done, in order for him to still be friends with Katniss. It just has to be done, for him to sort out whatever feelings they had remotely accumulated over the past couple of months. It just has to be done for his life to be easier, without the added complications of Madge Undersee. "I know," Madge lies, her voice low and distant.

Without looking at Gale, she marches towards the door, opening it, ready for him to leave. "Goodbye Gale," she states, her voice firm and strong. Her expression is placid, as she gives him a firm stare, straight in those Seam gray eyes. She wasn't going to let him see her in pain. She wasn't going to let him have that. He didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorr-" he begins, reaching towards her.

Madge takes a step back, her hold on the door handle firm. "_Goodbye_," she hisses, her gaze piercing him with guilt. He stammers in his steps, before nodding and walking out the door.

She slams the door shut behind him, and lets her knees drop to the ground, feeling herself unravel. Madge buries her face into her hands, her façade breaking, as she lets her tears out.

And just like that, Madge Undersee let Gale Hawthorne walk out of her life.

* * *

The next couple of days following the Reaping, were the loneliest Madge had felt in a long time. Katniss was her only friend. Her only friend in school. Her only friend in her present life. Sure Peeta and her had been best friends growing up (and Madge would always love him because of that) but they rarely spent any time together as the pair grew older. Peeta's shifts at his family bakery grew more intense and the only time Madge could catch any time with Peeta would be in their hallway exchanges or at a town party.

Katniss was an escape from town life, and their mannerisms of how to be proper and sociable. With Katniss, Madge didn't have to talk as much. She didn't have to put up a front like she had to during Capitol parties. She didn't have to force conversation like she had to with the town school kids in front of her parents, (though Madge believed her parents probably knew by now that she wasn't the most sociable kid in town.) There were times when they would talk and times when they didn't. And that was okay. Sure Madge wanted to express whatever feelings would be overwhelming her at times, but most of the times she believed she'd just startle Katniss. She wasn't sure the pressure of maintaining a 'perfect' family in order to keep the Capitol at bay, would compare to Katniss and her pressure of providing for her family from a young age.

And now all of that was gone. Now Madge had no one. Her dad would wither his days in his office. Her mother would sleep away all her day from all the morphling. Her party escaping companion, who'd frown at the extreme conversations that would go on during town parties; often addressing classism and the superior class – gone. Her school friend who would trade her strawberries – gone. The Capitol had taken the only two people her age-who knew of her existence and partially liked her-and placed them in an arena to fight till the death; for _entertainment_. The thought made Madge sick.

It made her skin crawl and her stomach flip. She rested her against the piano lid, replaying a conversation she had had with her mother.

_"They'll be alright, dear," her mother had whispered, when she gave news of who had been reaped. "Haymitch will take good care of them."_

_"What, like he did with Aunt Maysilee?" Madge snapped, annoyance seeping through every layer of her being. Her friends were being put in an arena with twenty two other contestants. Fine, was exactly what they were not going to be. "Or like he did with all the previous contestants for the past twenty four years?"_

_Mrs Undersee flinched at the mention of her sister. Rolling over onto her side, she found comfort under her duvet. "That's not his fault," she whispered._

_Madge slumped into the chair beside Mrs Undersee, her head falling into her hands. "I know." she sighed, her voice a bare whisper now. "I'm just overwhelmed that's all."_

_"I know dear," Mrs Undersee mumbled, her words muffled by her pillow. "It will get better." And with that Madge was certain the morphling had taken over._

Mrs Undersee had been right that evening. It wasn't Haymitch's fault. It was the Capitol's fault. It was the Capitol's fault that her aunt was dead. The candy pink birds. The Capitol's mutations. She had been told the stories many times; both by her family and by other town families.

It was the Capitol's fault that her mother had been rendered into depression, chronic illness, accompanied by raging headaches. Though Madge partially believed this was her fault too. When she was born everyone would coo over how much she looked like Maysilee. Now she was just a walking reminder to her mother, of her dead sister. How could she escape the pain?

It was the Capitol's fault that people kept on disappearing from her life. Her aunt. Her mother. Peeta. Katniss.

Rage fuelled every part of Madge's being. Slamming the door shut behind her, Madge stormed down the steps of her porch. Her legs broke into a run, sprinting into the nearest direction for her self-destruction. The woods.

She came to a halt, when she reached the fence. Madge leaned down, checking for the electric hum, before stepping under it. She raced towards the woods, not slowing down any sooner. She had no idea where she was going. She just knew she had to keep running. Running and running, until she couldn't.

Tripping over a log, she plummeted to the ground, landing face first into a ditch. Growling through gritted teeth, Madge scraped the dirt off of her face. Feeling anger and sadness overwhelm her, she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. She cursed the Capitol. Cursed the Capitol for taking her aunt. Cursed the Capitol for taking her mother's sanity. Cursed the Capitol for taking her best friends. Cursed the Capitol for their sick dictatorship.

Shortly after, her words turned into screams. Screams of anger and rage, as she threw rocks at the nearest tree. Irritated when it had no effect on the tree, other than simply bouncing off. She started scratching at the bark. Yelling, as her nails feasted on pieces of wood, tearing it apart.

And then she stopped. Just stopped. Her fits of anger turned into small, sharp hisses of breath. Madge slumped to the ground, as the anger and numbness surpassed. Hot tears burned her eyes, as she rested her head against the tree.

"The hell you doing here, Undersee?" a voice hissed from behind. Madge groaned, recognising the hated voice of Gale Hawthorne.

"None of your business, Hawthorne," she hissed, focusing on levelling her breaths.

"You've done quite some damage here." Gale commented, observing the pieces of bark scattered around her.

Madge closed her eyes with annoyance, having come to the woods for some peace and quiet. And for a place for her to completely unravel and lash out, without anyone's eyes observing her.

"Not now Hawthorne," she growled, begging for some solitude.

"You know that's not good for the tree," he said, digging his hands in his pockets.

"I said _not now, Hawthorne_!" Madge yelled, whipping around and lashing out at him. Gale frowned, his dark gray seam eyes observing her like one of his prey. Confused and perplexed by the being in front of him. Clearly startled by her anger.

"Never took you to be one of those angry criers," he mumbled under his breath.

"What? The mayor's daughter with absolutely no problems in her life, can actually cry?! Shocker!" Madge snapped, wiping the snot from her nose with the side of her hand. Her father would definitely disapprove.

"Yeah. Exactly." Gale replied. Madge's eyes snapped in his direction, narrowing at him. His face hid no sign of amusement or mockery. Instead, it held its usual scowl and stormy eyes.

Madge rose to her feet, wanting to be as far away from Gale Hawthorne as possible. His eyes followed her, observing every part of the new being she had become. Throwing his head back, he let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look. You're the last person I want to be spending time with-" he started.

"Thanks." Madge scoffed under her breath.

"But you're covered head to toe in dirt and your leg's bleeding. I'll take you over to Mrs E and she should patch you up fine. My mom can take care of that dress."

Madge looked down at herself. Sure enough her left leg was bleeding, and she was pretty sure she had sprained her ankle. She reached down to it, only to stain her legs with more blood from her nails. She hadn't realised how much of a mess she was. Her hair was a disarray, soaked with mud and stuck to her face. Her pianist's hands were covered in scratches and bruises. Sadly, the same could be sad for her legs. Madge was horrified. She had completely lost control of herself. Of who she was.

"Undersee?" Gale called, waiting for her response.

Madge lifted her head, her eyes meeting his for the first time properly, during their conversation. Gale must've noticed her vulnerability, as his cold exterior faded. Gale reached his hand out towards her, his head lowered in order to meet her gaze.

"Madge. It's okay. You're going to be okay," he reassured, edging closer to her.

Madge's eyes hovered over his hand and then at his face. She needed his help. She needed his help to get her out of the woods and back to being herself.

She met his eyes and nodded, placing her hands in his.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello all! Sorry for the long wait. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I'm thinking of stopping the flashbacks at the end of each chapter. Let me know what you think! **

You can find me on tumblr under the url 'biglittlebluebox'


End file.
